Journey's Into The Unknown
by tigerfirewolf.boromirsdaughter
Summary: What has been done is just the beginning of what is to come in the future. Better story inside. A romantic Faramir/OC and Boromir/OC fic! Adventure and Romance awaits!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the story that snareplayingpiccolo and niley4eva2012 comes into play. We will update slowly, but soon will have a master story on our hands. Anything to suggest you are welcome to say. Or if you just want to say "Great story!" That is always welcome. Please read on to enjoy the lives of Shayla (niley4eva2012) and Elendawen (snareplayingpiccolo). :)**

Chapter One- The Beginning  
**Shayla's POV:**

"Shayla! The King wishes to see you! Up up!" cried my maid of the castle. I groaned rolling over in my sleep, last night was pretty great. There had been a huge party as it was King Théoden's niece Eowyn's birthday. I should probably tell you who I am as I get dressed into the days' clothes. I am Shayla of Rohan although I wasn't born in this country. I really come from a northeast city of Mirkwood near the Mirkwood Mountains. From a city which is probably a ghost town by now. When I was only six years old, it was overrun with goblins and orcs. Elrond of Rivendell was who saved me. For a strange reason I am mostly human but I have the ears and eyes of an elf. My specialty is in my bow which I never leave from my side. The bow was given to me from Elrond when I was just six years of age. It has silver designs etched into white bamboo tree as the base. Now I am twenty-seven, but I feel like a mere teenager. In an elf's eyes, I am, for since I had an elf as by my mother, my age doesn't naught a difference in Rohan, and I can live longer than the humans. My secret is with me, King Théoden, and most elves like Elrond. He was the only one that volunteered to take me in after my parents were murdered. I had traveled as far as Dol Guldur with the Wood Elves of Elrond's and then met Legolas who took me as far as the Southern border of Fangorn Forest and as an eight year old by that time I had traveled cross country to finally come upon Edoras, starving and hungry by that time I reached King Théoden and told him of my story. Shortly after her received a letter from Elrond confirming the truth of all of it.  
My appearance in most man's way of thinking was beautiful. I have dark ashe blonde hair as long as eighteen inches, and there are braids that go across the top of both sides of my head above my ears and flows back and along down the front of my shoulders. But my ears are still covered thank goodness because this is the only style I can use for fear of being found out I'm part elfish in a land of men. My nose or lips weren't elfish either, they were human, and good too. Lastly, comes my eyes. They are unnatural and shaped exactly like of elves, but the people in Edoras know not to question them, even if most of the people here have green or brown eyes. Mine were an unnatural dark shade of cobalt blue, and they are the eyes of my born mother. My father had come from Rohan from many years previous to my birth and he had always loved a good adventure. That was how he had sought out my mother. Luckily too because most people here had either golden brown or blonde hair here, which is similar to my hair, so no questions were asked there either.  
Once dressed, I walked down the stairs to the hallway of many rooms. I was lucky enough to get a towered room. Yes, I live in the Great Hall of Edoras, since Théoden basically adopted me, and so I was raised as part of a King's life. I mostly just enjoyed time outside the palace when I could help it. But my assistance of something important was apparently needed. I walked into the grand room of the King and I came upon him. He looked challenged like something was not to his liking. He wasn't smiling, that was for sure. Eowyn and Eomer, my cousins, were there as well, both with distressed faces. Eomer was Eowyn's brother. I looked upon him and asked, "What is wrong father? What has happened since last night that I do not know about?" He gave me a grave look, "Shayla, the time has come for you to marry."  
"Marry?! But father I have no love, I have nobody to love, I prefer not to love."  
"Shayla, Theodred is gone..."  
I started blankly at my King, not believing it to be real. I had known Eomer had brought back Theodred three nights past and he was sicker than a dog coming home from a hunt he went on to destroy some orc camp, but I didn't think it was this serious.  
"Father?" I quickly glanced at Eomer and Eowyn. Eomer had a shocked look on his face and Eowyn was crying silently.  
"So I know longer have an heir to the throne, you would be next in line...If you were to marry."  
"But father I could not. My—condition of my background doesn't allow me to." I was referring to my Elvin background.  
Théoden glanced at Eomer and Eowyn, "Shayla, they know, and they have agreed that even though you are part elfish, you would rule with grace after my passing when the time comes. Please Shayla, you can choose any man. I have already sent messengers out to the cities claiming that there will be an offering of your hand to your choosing when they show their faces here in days hence."  
I looked down at my feet. _A marriage? I couldn't love, I have never been in love...and now Eomer and Eowyn knew my elf past and agreed to it?! At least they would be full humans to rule, why Théoden couldn't choose them! But he chose me. Me. To rule the lands of Rohan until I bare a son, more expectancies. Not only would I have to marry someone I don't love, I would have to bear children until I bore a son and heir._ He was asking a lot from me.  
"Father, Please I'll do anything but all of you ask of me. It's too much to bear!" And without a response or a word from him I left the room and flew outside to the stables. I know I was being a mere child, but technically still was in my heritage. I was only a teenager even though in human years I was twenty-seven. _It just wasn't fair! Why did my brother have to die!  
_I reached the stables and went immediately to my horse. My horse was a bay horse with dark black hair like the night in his tail and mane. He had dark black legs from the knees on down until his hooves showed a definite white. He had a small white diamond upon his head and he was one of the most beautiful and strongest horses of Rohan. Théoden had given him to me just two years ago for my birthday. I had fallen in love with him automatically and because of my elfish tongue language I knew and kept secret I was able to talk and relate to the horse within just two days of training. And now he was my long companion, I had named him Shawn. I know it was a human name, but Shawn was as much a human as he was my best friend.  
I opened the gate to his stable and then jumped on him bareback and grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows off the hook next to the stall and then talked softly saying to get out of here in elfish. Soon we were galloping away from the stables and down the giant mountainside to get out of the city. I felt like riding away from here for a couple of hours. I needed to get away. When I was close to the gate I yelled out to the watchers to open the giant gates. Soon I felt free. My bow and arrows on my back and I was leaving Edoras.  
Feeling the wind at my back I knew I was denying my father already. He always hated it when I left the city, the dangers of evil were out here in the countryside, but I knew better about myself than him. Eomer took better care of these lands than any person before him did as a Captain. I was not going to worry too much. I looked into the giant blue sky above me. I saw birds chasing us but flew in opposite directions when they came upon us.  
We flew through the lands until we reached a wood just north of the giant mountains separating Gondor and Rohan. When we reached a familiar part of the wood I stopped Shawn and bounced off lightly. I loved riding bareback; at least Théoden didn't criticize me for that. Of course he knew I was an elf, so I and Shawn rode better when there was no separation of say, a saddle. Only in battle do I carry a saddle just so I can hide my identity of being an elf.  
Yes I go to battle, for the most part Théoden doesn't know, but Eomer does, he's the party I go with to take care of orc camps and raid them. I thank the Lord my cousin doesn't care about my safety as much as my father does. I hate having him for a father, but I bear with it. I just miss my born natural parents most of all and I would think about what my parents would say about me and my sense to go into danger. They would be proud. They were warriors and even at the age of six I knew that that was the path that they wanted me to take. To go into danger and help defeat all and every enemy. They had many hopeful goals for me to fulfill by the time I reached twenty. But that was when they were living and before the ambush had happened.  
By this time I had climbed a tree as I let my horse wander. I never tied him up, he always knew where I was and besides, he never strayed too far. He was a very well trained and good horse. I pulled out my journal and began to write:  
_June 30: Third Age: 3018  
My father has now decided that I should marry! I can't believe my luck, and to think that my life was going to be great! I had just achieved a small victory of defeating a large orc camp with cousin Eomer just two days past, and now my father is deciding my life for me! Sad news is my brother passed away last night hence the arranged marriage. And then he'll expect me to have children. I don't even know if I want children when I do decide upon it! Ugh, I wish I could just live life the way I want to. I guess I can't do that. At least I still have Shawn.  
_(Just then my horse looked up to me and gave me a stare; he knew I was writing about him, I chuckled to myself. He always knew)._Now to enjoy the rest of the day before I go back to my father._  
I put my journal back in my sack that I always have kept on Shawn and pulled out an apple too much on that, it was near noon and I was starving, I just realized that I hadn't eaten anything since my maid woke me up close to eight. Jumping from the tree I landed just like an elf would soft and not noticeable, well Shawn heard me and he came trudging over.  
"Hey boy, you are enjoying the weather?" He seemed to be just as cooped up in a locked stable as much as I was in Edoras. At least I had people to talk to. So he enjoyed being out here in the last of the spring breeze as much as I did before the heat of summer came.  
He neighed and nuzzled into my hand while I continued petting him. And then I heard it.  
It was a scuffling sound in the trees. Calmly I told Shawn to stay as I went in search of the intruder it was probably a rabbit I could bring home for supper. Just to prove that I didn't just run away just because I was a silly girl, but because I wanted to bring home some game. I always loved a good kill. It was then I saw it. It wasn't a rabbit, or a squirrel, but it was a doe, a female doe. Quickly I pulled my bow around and knotted an arrow ready to strike. If I could just closer, there would be a perfect shot right to the heart as it was facing me.  
Using my elven instincts I crept closer jumping behind any tree or giant bush in my path. Finally I reached a spot where I had a clear shot. I raised my bow and aimed carefully. Funny thing was since I was as silent as a hobbit could be she did not hear me at all. I took my aim and shot her. The arrow went straight through the hole of the bush the doe was standing behind and went to its heart. Jumping quickly and rushing forward I knotted another arrow and when I reached the animal I shot it to the head to make sure it was really dead. It didn't twitch after that.  
I gave a whistle and a few seconds later Shawn came prancing up the walk I had just come from. I smiled. "Hey boy, I'm bringing home a meal for the weekend." I retrieved my arrows and wiped them clean with a cloth I always keep in my bag and then swung my bow and arrows back on my back giving my hands enough room to sling the deer on the horse. Deciding that I really didn't want to be home too quickly I decided to walk. Even though it took two hours riding time to get out here, it would take four hours to walk home, just in time for my father not to worry too much about what happened to me. Besides I didn't mind walking sometimes. Grabbing the reins from Shawn's mouth I led him out of the woods and back towards Edoras.

**Elendawen's POV****:  
**Minas Tirith- July 1: Third Age: 3018

_Elendawen,  
The Steward and the Council Elders of Gondor requests your presence. We wish to discuss an opportunity with you that cannot be discussed in writing. Please report to us immediately within the council chambers in the tower. The guard will take you there. Do not delay your arrival.  
Lord Denethor II  
The Council of Elders  
_Looking up from the scribbled note on the paper, my emotionless grey-blue eyes fell on the guard standing in the hallway that in turn was watching me intently, being unusually patient for such an urgent tall guard stood stiffly in a Gondorian tower guard uniform. A dark gray cape that fell down to the floor hung loosely over one of his right shoulder armor and clipped underneath the left shoulder armor, with a light leather vest with the symbol of Gondor, the white tree, stitched across the front. His lower body consisted of beige lower armor with a thick gold line running down the middle and a thinner line running around the bottom that fell down to mid-calf. Underneath that he wore gold chain mail leggings and wore thick black combat boots with a gold metal brooch attached to it. His helmet, made of silver, encloses most of his head as it goes down below his cheek stopping near his chin. It points to a dull point at the top and on either side where the ears should be, a pair of large white wing like objects welded to the side of the helmet and went up and around the helmet, pointing up to the sky. A short nose guard hung down the middle, covering the nose and creating an opening for both eyes. The mouth and the nose are covered by a dark gray cloth masking the identity of the guardsman. In his right hand, a tall pike stood straight. A tower guard is a very intimidating sight indeed even when alone.  
Sighing inwardly, I folded the paper and stuffed it in a pocket in my work dress. I knew I had to meet with the council and the steward immediately. They can be rather impatient and can be easily angered if someone like me doesn't show up on time. They would hunt you down as if you were a wild animal. They would hunt you down until they find you. When they drag you into the council rooms, they unleash an indescribable rage upon the poor unfortunate soul on the receiving end of the very short stick if you were late. Hence that is why I am going to meet them now.  
"Please take me to the council chambers. I wish to report to the council members and the steward immediately," I state softly.  
"Yes ma'am. Please follow me," he replies.  
He turns and exits the house. Following the guardsman outside, I locked the door behind me. Looking up I saw that the guardsman had stopped a few feet away. He had turned to face me, watching my every movement with utter curiosity interested in what I was to do next.  
"You can never be too cautious down here. People can and will walk in and steal your possessions if you are not careful," I explained to the guardsman in a steady voice "Now may we continue up to the tower, please. The council doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
"Yes ma'am," he said with approval etched in his voice as he turned and began the journey back to the top of the white tower of Minas Tirith.

**Faramir's POV:**  
June 30: Third Age: 3018

Darkness was slowly building up in Mordor and there was battle soon ranging ahead. My father hates me and he expects me to go and keep fortification in Osgiliath. I knew that there will be more attacks. The enemy's been pushing for quite some time but we've managed to defeat every one of them. Right now I am sitting in a bar and drinking a pint of ale. It had been a long day of being accused by my father. Boromir had already gone to special meetings all day with father only for him, and I was stuck in this pub and doing exactly what my father wanted. I wanted to please father so much, but he wouldn't give me any chances. He always loved Boromir more. Boromir this, Boromir that. I didn't hate my brother I loved him, but what else could I do?  
Taking another drink a scabby looking woman came up to me smiling and sloshing ale down the front of her dirty clothes. "Hey Faramir—hic—you want to—hic—come to my place to—hic—night?" She was grinning from ear to ear since I was practically royalty, but I didn't care. She was so filthy and I had no interest in her.  
"No ma'am, but you sure need to before the wolves come get you." I was referring to the drunken men around this place. Deciding I'd best get out I stood up and thanked the bartender with my money and left for the streets. It was early, sun only just set when I stepped out and made my way up to the top tower and to the shelter of my room. Don't ask me why I go all the way down to the bottom of the great city of Minas Tirith just to drink a couple pints of ale, but I do. I really hate being in such a big kingdom, I just want to settle down and maybe even have a family with one who I love. But there seems to be nobody. There are beautiful women on the upper levels, but they are all snobby and only want me for the gold and jewels I own because of my father. My father would choose anybody just for a night, but I am not him, I will never be him. I love him, but not when he acts like a child I sometimes think he is.  
I finally reach the top and walk into the head building. I go along a side passage just so I don't have to go through the main hall and face my father. He'd be disappointed in me if he knew I wasn't traveling to Osgiliath tonight, but I had drunk quite a few ales and I wasn't keen on sleep somewhere where I didn't feel safe. Tomorrow I will rise earlier than the sun and leave then with my men. There is only about thirty in our party and they were all staying in the lower level housings and I would rouse all of them with my lead companion Madril. He in fact was staying in the guest room next to mine. For yes I have a guest room right next to my room if I ever wanted to find company and keep them here over night.  
By the time I laid down, the long day finally came upon me and I thought of mother. She had died when Boromir and I were naught but eleven. I loved her more than Boromir did more than father; she and I clicked when I needed help with writing or reading scrolls for schooling. Tears came to my eyes as I thought about how much she would see me now, a thirty year old man and still no family. That was her number one priority, a family. But at least I wasn't the oldest without a family. Boromir was thirty-five and had nobody either. Maybe this was the year we would find somebody...  
I groaned rolling over in the bed as my eyes turned to the stars hanging out my window, I wonder if I was going to find somebody this year. Evil was growing and all that I wanted was a woman to spend the last remaining good times with..."Please..." I muttered to the stars before darkness took over me as I shut my eyes.

**Elendawen's POV:**

Meanwhile, within the tower of Minas Tirith….  
"Wait here ma'am. I will alert the council that you are here," said the tower guard.  
"Yes, sir," I replied with a small smile. And with that he turned and left, leaving me alone in the open lobby.  
I watched him disappear into a set of doors at the end of a long hallway to my left. Once the door closed behind him, I turned my attention to the lobby. The spacious room felt like a small open wooded meadow within towering walls of white. A towering giant window stood from floor to halfway up the white wall facing out towards the plains, flooding the large room with waves of sunlight. Along the sides sprung flowers and paintings of various items that lined the columns and window. In each of the four corners of the room stood four trees found only close to Tharbad. Multiple wooden bookshelves all dyed black were filled to the brim with books of various shapes and sizes scattered in and among the plants along the walls of the room. In the center of the room, a circular black dyed wooden table sat elegantly on top of a hand woven blue carpet with a white tree embroidered in the center. Comfortable couches and chairs encircled the table in the middle allowing guests to sit comfortably while they wait for the council to approve of their appearance.  
"Excuse me, miss," said the voice of the guard who brought me here.  
"Yes," I said as I turned towards him.  
"The council, the steward and the two steward- princes have been informed of your arrival. They are waiting for you in the conference room. Please follow me."  
Turning on his heel, the guard walked back to the same door that he had walked through earlier. Quickly, I followed the man down the long hallway to the conference room. As I walked by, I noticed more plants from Tharbad. I also noticed more paintings alternating with used torches. This time the paintings were of people I did not recognize. Probably former council members in which these paintings were painted before they died of old age.  
"Excuse me, miss, May I have your attention, please?" asked the guard.  
I looked at him and nodded for him to continue. He took the opportunity to knock on the door three times. Within the room, I could hear a soft argument had broken out between multiple people. As soon as the argument had started, it had stopped followed by a scuffling chair moving against the hard stone floor. The soft steps of someone walking could be heard, growing louder as it drew nearer and nearer to the door. Thinking that one of the council elders would open the heavy wooden door, I wasn't expecting to be surprised by a surprise.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first part to our story, please review! And if any suggestions or anything else, we appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: July 1:Third Age:3018

**A/N: Chapter two is up and running. Yay! Hope you all like it and please review! All forms of review is accepted and greatly appreciated!****  
**  
**Chapter Two**

**Elendawen POV****  
****Minas Tirith Council Chambers****  
****July 1: Third Age: 3018**

Framed by the opened door, a tall man, obviously of Numenorean decent, stood straight as a tree. Also being of Numenorean decent, I'm only a few inches shorter than him standing cheek level with him. He wore a dark fur overcoat, a red shirt with white markings, and with light chain mail apparent underneath. Unseen due to the length of the overcoat, a pair of dark brown pants covered his legs. Who knows but him what color his underwear is or if he is wearing any at all.  
What little pants that is supposed to be uncovered is covered by a pair of tall brown standard Gondorian boots. Well-made standard issue Gondorian arm braces, detailed with the white tree, clung to his forearms. Held in place by a dark red piece of cloth clipped by two silver fastenings, a dark red cape embroidered with little white trees and a dark brown fur hung over his shoulders reaching down to the floor.  
Bound to his waist by a dark brown leather belt, a big, broad sword sheathed in a light brown leather scabbard; obviously a powerful weapon in the right hands. Tied on the other side of his belt a bronze hilted dagger rested in its smaller brown scabbard. Strapped across his back by a thick brown leather strap rests the recognizable circular shield of the mighty warrior of Gondor.  
Taking a closer look at his facial features, I noticed that he had become a hardened warrior, and was relatively rugged with handsomeness. The fine light brown hair fell loosely down to his shoulders. A well-trimmed goatee began to form around his full lips. Underneath the light brown eyebrows, a pair of piercing blue eyes gazed steadily into the depths of my own gray-blue eyes for a moment before his eyes began its wandering decent over me.  
Those blue eyes of his wandered up and down my lean, lithe, and athletic figure, taking in the stunning beauty of my body as well as taking notice of the two long double edged swords bound to my hips. One of his eyebrows rose as he took in my unusual and unconventional clothing surprised by how strangely I'm dressed. His wandering eyes wandered back up to my face, taking in my cream-colored skin, full lips, thin light brown eyebrows, and my fine, silky, straight light brown hair that fell down to just below my shoulders my bangs pulled back into braids on either sides and pinned in a simple bun ending with a simple tail. He stared at me his mouth agape apparently stricken at my apparent beauty.  
"Um….Uh…P-please come I-in," he stuttered as he stumbled out of the way, his cheeks flushing to a light shade of pink.  
"Thank you, Lord Boromir," I replied quietly, giving him a small encouraging smile. Internally, I laughed at how fast he had become smitten. Gliding past him, I sensed that his blue eyes continued to follow me. Glancing behind me, his mouth hung ajar while he shut the door after the guard had walked in prompting more giggling from within my mind as well as the same encouraging smile I gave him just a few minutes beforehand.  
I returned my attention back in the general direction of the Council and the Steward. Along the walls, embroidered with the white tree on a blue background, hung the tapestries. Massive bookshelves full of leather bound notebooks and other forms of books were scattered here and there. The heavy wooden desks were pushed up against the walls in between the bookshelves, papers and writing utensils scattered across the top. The comfortable chairs lined the tables all pushed in a neat and orderly fashion. Apparently I had misjudged the shuffling of chairs.  
Pots full of all forms of flowers from Tharbad sat on top of the massive bookshelves, providing more color to the room then simple white and blue. Higher up along the walls, wide windows barely as tall as a dwarf allows for ample light to filter into the room. A large bronze multi-layered chandelier hung low was filled with used unlit candles.  
In the center of the room, stood twenty armed men in a semi-circle facing towards the door watching me with scrutinizing gazes. At the highest point of the semi-circle stood Steward Denethor II dressed in black robes, and had graying black hair falling down over his shoulders. To the right of him, an empty hole remained unoccupied most likely because that is where Boromir stood. To the left stood Faramir the younger and the less liked of the two brothers who is just as tall as his older brother, but had darker brown hair and more facial hair, looked remarkably younger, and was less rugged. Finishing out the rest of the semi-circle, the eighteen council members stood tall and proud all dressed in the same council robes with swords bound to their waists. I have a bad feeling about this meeting. I just hope it doesn't go sour quickly.

**Shayla's POV: July 1: Third Age: 3018**

Another day. Another day to face the prospect of the fact that more men will come and offer their hands in marriage. Yesterday, just after the proposition was sent out there already, had been at least ten people come to the table for dinner that night. It was a good thing I shot that deer, because we ate the whole thing. After dinner, my interviewing of the people began. Théoden had watched every man closely. He knew his people and he wanted the best man suited for the job of marrying his daughter.  
I had of course said no to everyone. Each one was different but I always found flaws. Some drank too much, some gambled. There was one who was still living in his father's house with no job; of course he was booted by my father right away. There was just nobody here I wanted. Rohan was a good place to be, until you met the people. They were all mostly grimy with sweat and from working all day, just to come home and expect their wives to tend to them after a long day's work. I was different. I myself was not going to be one of those wives. Ever.  
I sat up and looked out the window to the skies, thinking in my head. _Oh please let somebody come to me. Not someone who is grimy or yucky as most men from last night. Just send that one someone who is meant to be with me. Please.  
_I rolled out of bed and dressed in some of my best clothes. It was just going to be another day of interviews...

**Elendawen POV: July 1: Third Age: 3018**

"Welcome, Elendawen, to the Council of Elders! Please stand in the center of the semi-circle. Do not be afraid! We do not bite hard," said the Steward in a welcoming voice. I felt somewhat uneasy at being surrounded by twenty-one men, including Boromir.  
As if sensing my uneasiness, Boromir places a large hand softly on the small of my back prompting me to nearly pull out my hidden steel and bronze dagger.  
"Combat reflexes I presume? Do not fret, my dear. The guard and I will make sure nothing bad happens to you. We have taken a considerable liking to you and wish to not see you die. We will protect you if it is necessary," Boromir softly cooed into my left ear as he guided me to the center of the semi-circle.  
Walking past these men felt a bit intimidating, but what annoys me the most is the look deep within the Steward's eyes. A mind maddened and crazed of the hunger for a long dead love of power. An uncertain darkness throbbed unhealthily in the back of his mind, pushing this lust of power forward. This feeling of madness is unsettling. It's throwing me off balance. It's disturbing the peace within my soul, my emotions and my magic.  
"Something wrong, Elendawen? You've turned as pale as the white tree. Is it too cold for you in here? Are you coming down with a fever?" said Boromir, grabbing hold of my waist, steadying my body of my sudden queasiness.  
Looking up to the face of the hardened warrior, I saw something that I have never seen him do even to his own brother. A look of genuine concern for my well-being etched across his rugged facial features and deep within his eyes. Looking through his stunning blue eyes like a clear window, deep within his soul, I felt the soft throb of a caring heart. A gentle tendril of warmth radiated from his soul pushed its way past my defenses and firmly latching itself to my soul.  
"I am fine, Lord Boromir. I felt something that I did not like. That is all. It is nothing that should concern you. Do not worry about me. I can handle myself. Thank you for your concern," I replied softly, shaking off the uneasiness and restoring the balance within.  
"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay by your side? I can if you want me too."  
"Leave the girl alone, Boromir!" exclaimed Denethor as Boromir looked over his shoulder "Let her breathe and stand up for herself."  
His eyes locked onto mine, pleading for my acceptance. His arms tightened around my waist, not wanting to let me go. His warm body inched closer, rubbing against mine. I pushed him away gently, giving him a 'we will talk later' look hoping that he would understand. A look of understanding crossed his blue eyes. He let go of my waist and his warm body slowly moved away from mine.  
_Listen to your father. Do not worry about me. I am fine,_ I whispered softly within his mind, patting his upper arm gently all the while giving him an approving look. He nodded, apparently understanding my request. I watched him walk back to his spot to the right of his father taking a less rigid stance than before. I sensed that the semi-circle had closed itself behind me, forming the complete circle.  
"Let me formally welcome you to the Council of Elders," stated the Steward, "You obviously know who the three of us are and the eighteen others who stand around you, so we will not waste the precious time that we have together on introductions. We have called you here today to discuss an opportunity with you in person that we did not wish to discuss on paper."  
"What exactly is this opportunity? Why would this opportunity affect only me and not someone else within the city?" I asked curiously.  
"This opportunity is an adventure, for a lack of a better word. This is a trip to Rivendell to seek council from Lord Elrond," said a council member to my left.  
"This only affects you because of your magical ability," stated another to my right.  
"Because of this, we have decided to send you with Boromir to Rivendell. However, it was not a unanimous decision. A few of the Council members still think you are unable to perform your duty," finished the Steward.  
"What makes me unable to perform my duty?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"You are a woman!" roared a council member angrily from behind me on my left side "Women are weaker than men! They cannot fight like a man! Heck, they cannot even do a man's work! Women lack the skills to go out on adventures! What makes you any different than any of the other women?"  
"Let me ask you this," I said with a dangerously deadly voice as I spun around glaring directly into the eyes of the angry council man "What makes you any different than any other man out there? What makes me any different than you or anyone else? I may be a woman physically, but that doesn't stop me from doing things that only men can do.  
"I may be a woman, but I am more skilled in swordplay than most of you will ever be. I am more capable in both combat situations and non-combat situations. I do not lose my head in battle nor in any other situation in which most of you would probably would. I am one of the few who has trained hard every single day to reach the skill level that I am at. My magical powers help me in combat and out of combat situations as well. Some of you probably think that I am a witch. However that is not the case. I am one of the few in our history to ever possess the magic of Gondor. I am the only one so far who has worked hard to manifest my magic sooner. I am the only one whose magical prowess has reached the level of power at such a young age. If I battled a wizard or battalions of enemy soldiers in a battle, they would not stand a chance of beating me even if I was alone.  
"And yet, all some of you men do is be so discriminatory against women. Those who are discriminatory, all I ask you to do is look back on our history and think about the important role of women especially those who had possessed the magical and physical power that remains unrivaled. Ask yourselves why you discriminate against those who you think are weaker than you. Ask yourselves why is it that you cannot see past your own hatred for these people. Think long and hard about it.  
"And with that, I would gladly accept my role on this adventure," I said, resting my case on this topic effectively silencing any opposition.  
"Perfect!" exclaimed Denethor after a few minutes of utter silence "You and Boromir will leave seven days from now. I expect the both of you to be prepared for the trials ahead. This Council meeting is adjourned."  
This day couldn't have gotten any weirder. But then again, strange things can still happen.

**Faramir's POV: July 1: Third Age: 3018**

I slammed my hands against the cupboard door. Seven days hence my brother was leaving with this… creature. This woman. And I was going to be stuck here to fend for myself trying to get approved by my own father and try and take Osgiliath once again. Some days I wish I could disappear. The meeting was proof of that. The woman...Elendawen, glanced in my direction once and then I was ignored for the rest of the meeting. Father hadn't even looked at me and when Boromir looked to that woman I saw concern that he hadn't even given to me.  
It was then I decided. I would do as father asked and then I would leave here. Maybe go to the forests of Ithilien and not return until I could not control the masses in the forest for a while. No I couldn't do that, not yet. It was a good thing I didn't rise early to go to battle for my best maid man came in saying that I was to go to more meetings today and that was where I saw that woman. She was beautiful mind you, but I could tell my brother had an eye on her more. Besides, she looked to be rich in gold and gold was not going to be an issue for me. I was going for love, not money.  
Dressing in my best armor suit I went and knocked on Madril's door. When he reached the door and opened it he seemed grubby, he must have drunk a lot of ale last night, "Oh your sir." He bowed his head, "I will be ready in ten minutes."  
"Good. Meet me at the castle's gates on first deck. I will grab the men. We ride in half an hour. It's time to take back our land. Then we will be leaving." I muttered the last sentence.  
"What's that last part sir?"  
"Nothing. Just get ready." With that I shut his door and crossed my room and out of the main castle. I came down to the lower levels and soon rounded up my men. Most I could tell had been drinking, but they seemed alert enough for battle that was coming. I went to the stables on the lowest levels and grabbed my horse; Starlight. She was a beauty and all mine. Father had given to me as a gift just last year while he gave Boromir a new sword. But I soon came to realize that a horse with feelings was a whole heck of a lot better than a sword with no emotions.  
"Hey girl," I said to my horse preparing the saddle as I heard some of my men jostle around with their own horses. "You ready to go into battle today?" She snorted and put her head in my hand as I petted her. She was my rusty steed, and I loved her.  
Once saddled, I got up on my horse and shifted the armor around so I was comfortable on the horse and I trotted her out to the castle gates. I saw Madril there with more of my men and more were to come in just a few more minutes. I nodded at Madril who took the notion of the place behind me. I shouted to the guard when everyone of the party was there to open the gates. They opened slowly for the steel of the gates were powerful, no enemy can even get close to knocking it down. It was made of steel and granite stone. I looked to the country outside and saw in the distance Osgiliath and there were streams of smoke coming out of different places. It was probably orc camps that we will soon raid. I turn to Madril and said, "Let's ride my friend."  
"I will be by your side always sir."  
And so with that I yelled and rode out of the castle all of us forming a line as soon as we could as we rushed towards Osgiliath. Soon we came upon it and we trampled the enemy down in each camp. The orcs seemed to be surprised that we would attack for no camp was prepared for us as we stormed each one. Gathering at the city center when finished raiding I sent out two scouts to check the rest of the city for any remaining orcs. There were none and I realized then that we had the city once again. I knew in a couple days forth we would be overrun yet again. This city was the midpoint between Mordor and Minas Tirith and there was no way around it. I watched one of the banner carrier's put up once again the white tree banner for the symbol of Gondor and I watched it flow in the evening breeze.  
Soon men were putting up fires to camp for the night. Supplies had already come in for dinner and we were now feasting in the darkness that was settling over the city.  
I stood up and walked up the ruins of a great building to the top and gazed at the stars, it was so beautiful and it was then I realized that it was time for me to leave. Tonight when the men were sleeping I was going to run away. I had heard stories of the horse lords of Rohan, my father disgusted them, but I was interested. And I heard the women were tougher and acted more like the men did. I wanted a wife who was tough and believe me. I just had the feeling I was finally going to find her.  
"Good night, huh Faramir?" It was Madril.  
"Yes." I turned to him, "Can you do something for me?"  
"Anything sir."  
"Can you lead these men for a while? I'm leaving." He stared at me. "Look, I'm not wanted and the stars I can feel are telling me to leave this place to look for a wife. I'm thirty, Madril, and extremely lonely."  
"Can't you wait until after the great battle?"  
"I'm afraid not. Can you tell father it was my choice and not to blame you."  
"Oh sir, you think you're going into the woods alone? I'm coming with you—now before you interrupt me I insist. I've been fighting alongside you for many years and wish to continue. I think you hear that call from the stars because there will be an attack from the enemy to Rohan and you wish to help. I will come." With that he turned his head back to the stars, "I will tell Gradric that he can lead and with this news. It's about time he became a captain. Good night sir. We can ride at dawn." And then he left after giving me a small smile that I couldn't help but return.  
It is good to have him as such a close friend, but this was treason in a sense, my leaving my father didn't care, unless I brought as strong a man as Madril with me on my journey. It didn't matter, father was focused more on Boromir's life and he always will be. Sighing and seemingly content I walked back down the hall and went to find a soft spot on the ground to rest my head and fell asleep in a matter of minutes...

**Shalya's POV: July 1: Third Age: 3018**

"Next!" Cried Théoden as he called in the next man to have an interview done to him.  
"Father, can we just stop? We've been doing this all day, and none of them work. Please let me go to my chambers and rest."  
"One more honey, I promise. Just one more."  
I pouted, "Fine! One! And he better not be another drunk." I looked to the doors as they opened and admitted the next man who was in line.  
One glance and I almost fell out of my chair. I knew this man even before my father asked for his name which he replied, "Scott of Snowborn sire." He wasn't that bad looking and he and my father I knew were close enough.  
"My, isn't that you Scott?" said my father, standing up and greeting the newcomer welcomingly. "It has been so long."  
"It has. So I have a request for you daughter in marriage? Am I correct?"  
"Yes, but we have interviews-"  
"Father! Let me talk to him." I said suddenly interested in this man. He was older than I of course as years of war were upon his face, but he was young enough to not be too gross. I saw my father smile and nod encouragingly to me before leaving the room. I went up to Scott and did a three hundred and sixty degree turn of him walking around him like a lioness stalking her prey. He was handsome! "So you're from Snowborn?"  
"Yes princess." He had a gruff voice but it was also low, I bet if I hit a nerve I would hear purring.  
"Why do you want to marry me? You know I don't love you and you know my objections of my father's intent."  
"Princess, I would be able to provide for you in any way I can."  
"Are you implying more than you can bargain for?" I heard the double reference in his voice because I knew he was also talking about bearing children.  
"No princess. I respect you and if you do not want anything to deal with me I will go now." He made a move towards the doors but I stopped him with my hand on his arms.  
"I didn't say you can leave. Please," for some reason I was intrigued by this guy, _I could learn to love him_, I thought. He stopped and turned to me.  
"Then what do you want princess?"  
"To stop calling me that, it's poison in my mouth."  
"Sorry, so what shall I call you?"  
"Don't you know my name?" He looked down and I gasped, he wants a hand in marriage and doesn't even know my name.  
"Forgive me, my father was the only one that read the letter and he just sent me here, he never told me the name."  
"My you live under a rock. I'm Shayla." I held out my hand and once he took it I smiled. He smiled back. Yeah, I can learn to love him in time. "Do you want to meet tomorrow, maybe just outside of the walls?"  
"Yes, your grace. Of course." With his last cheesy smile he left through the doors and I sighed contentedly. _Yeah, I could definitely learn to love him..._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed our 2nd installment of our story, please do review if you have read it! Very much appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3:A Journey's Just Beginning Pt1

Chapter Three-A Journey's Just Beginning Part One

**Faramir's POV**

**July 2: Third Age: 3018**

I woke up at dawn with Madril as promised and packed wisely and quickly in the morning mist of Osgiliath. I looked around at my party of men and sighed, I had hoped I would see them soon, but it would be not until I had a wife and coming back to defeat the dark armies of Mordor. Without words Madril and I left the campsite quickly heading north towards Cair Andros. There we would fill our supplies to the max and then head west towards Helm's Deep.

I jumped onto Starlight and Madril onto his horse. Once we reached the northern border, I saw the scout turn and face the opposite direction, we galloped out of the ruined city as fast as we could. Once reaching about three miles out we slowed to an appropriate pace.

"Sir, we actually left...we actually did..." stuttered Madril in awe.

"Yes Madril, if you wish to go back, you still have time."

"My place is with you, sir," I nodded as we trotted onward.

Around midday we reached Cair Andros and we filled our supplies. People had recognized Madril and had asked why he wasn't with me. I had put on a robe over my head so nobody could tell it was me. He had told him he was doing the Steward's work and to leave him alone. Fixing our supplies with our horses now well fed and watered, we left the city and headed west. I looked into the distance. _My future wife was out there, I could __**feel**__ it. I just had to look for her..._

**Elendawen POV**

**Minas Tirith Tower: Council Chambers**

**July 1: Third Age: 3018**

I stormed out of the Council chambers, still fuming over the simple fact of disrespect. Behind me, the council members kept their distance, fearing that I might blow up again. I could feel their fear radiating from their hearts. It makes me happy knowing that I had scared the wits out of these people without trying. But there were two people, besides the guard, who I know I did not intimidate. Faramir and Boromir.

Faramir had stormed off through a side door just as I turned and left. The anger that I felt coming off of him rivaled that of my own. However, I knew he is furious because of being ignored for most of the meeting as well as the fact that I'm going on the trip with his brother instead of him. I sense that he thinks that I am rich, yet he is not going for that. He wants love. To be honest, I am not rich nor am I poor. I, also, am looking for love. I will talk to him in through a vision tomorrow when he leaves. _'I have a feeling that I will meet his future wife. I will interfere as much as I can to expedite the chance of meeting her before Boromir and I take off for Rivendell,'_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed hold of my left shoulder. It spun me around effectively stopping me from leaving. It forced me to look into the face of the oldest Steward-Prince, Boromir. He brought me close to his warm body. His strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me ever closer. The hand that rested on my shoulder began to stroke my face gently. I shuddered. I'm not used to this much contact especially coming from the opposite gender even if it is one of the Stewards princes. In fact, I have this personal bubble that is being breached. As if reading my mind and feeling my discomfort, he let me go.

"Aw look! Lord Boromir has fallen in love! And has been rejected by her," shouted the same council member who had insulted me during the meeting as he laughed.

The embarrassment became evident on Boromir's face as he blushed to a deep shade of red all the while glaring at the council member. Deep down inside him, I could feel his anger rising. Yet it wouldn't match what I am going to unleash on his poor unfortunate soul. I put a gentle hand on his chest, drawing his attention to me. I shook my head to make sure that Boromir wouldn't do something stupid and embarrass himself more.

"What is your god damned problem? Do you always make it your duty to try and screw people over?" I said angrily, glaring daggers at the man "Lord Boromir can do whatever he wants around me. I honestly do not care what he does. However, being the kind person that I am, I will defend him regardless of what he does. Even more so if he is threatened or teased. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded quickly, cowering behind another council member, showing signs of fear. Returning my attention back to Lord Boromir, I signaled for him to follow me. Turning on my heels, I casually left the council chambers like nothing happened with Boromir and the guard close behind me. I have a feeling that none of us will speak as we begin our long trek back down to the lower parts of the city.

**Shayla's POV: July 2: Third Age: 3018**

The next morning I woke up to bright sunlight and birds chirping happily in the warm heat. It seems like today is going to be at least eighty degrees. I quickly dressed and went down to the grand hall for breakfast. As soon as I entered, I saw Scott sitting next to my father and having a completely normal conversation but was talking in low voice. When I approached, Scott looked up and smiled and waved.

"Ah my princess is here," smiled my father. I smiled back. He knew I hated being called that, but how can I deny the facts.

"Did you sleep well Shayla?"

I smiled; he had actually used my name.

"Yes Scott I did."

I then pulled food towards me. I may be an elf but I ate like a dwarf. I loved food and I always ate more than what humans usually had. I watched Scott out of the corner of my eye who had went back to his conversation with Théoden. I then had to think of what we were going to do today, I'm pretty sure Scott wanted to hang out with me and of course I wanted to hang out with him. _Maybe we would go to the special place I had. No. That was special I'm not going to bring him there! Oh I know exactly the place!_

After breakfast Scott and I strolled out of the palace. He reached for my hand but I pulled away and looked at him and shook my head. He wasn't going to win my love easily. He just smiled and gave me a nod in understanding. In silence we made our way down the walk and down the hill. I then turned right and made my way to the training grounds. When arrived I talked to the worker there Jeffry.

"Do you want to bow again Miss?"

"What do you think Jeffry?"

He nodded his head, "Does he have a bow?" I shook my head, "Very well, here you go sir-?"

"Scott of Snowburn."

"Right." He handed Scott a bow and arrows as I saw Scott's brain function again.

"We are shooting arrows this morning?" He looked at me bewildered.

"Don't you want to?" I stared him down, if he wants to learn me well enough he must know one of my favorite activities was to shoot arrows consistently and get my practice in almost every day.

"Very well, let us begin." I smiled as we made our way following Jeffry to the archery ranges practice field that was a little valley just on this hill. I strung my first arrow and focused on the bull's-eye in front of me. I aimed carefully and pulled it. I smelt the wood of the bow on my face, the feel of the roughness on my cheek. Saw the point of the arrow as it aimed at the target and with little pressure I released as the arrow soared and hit directly in the center of the target. Jeffry cheered at the other end when he went to retrieve my arrow.

"Very well shot Shayla. You are as great as I've heard at shooting arrows."

"I should be as I started at age six." I smiled up at him as he smiled back, he started leaning in, "It's your turn." I turned away and fixed my eyes on the target as I waited for him to shoot. Glancing over I slapped myself on the forehead. "You're doing everything wrong Scott."

"What do you mean?" He was holding the bow very awkwardly and even had the arrow on the wrong side of the end. I had to help him. I could tell he was no archer but a swordsman.

I went behind him and with my hands I moved his hands to place them where they were supposed to go. I could smell his damp hair, he must've had taken a shower this morning, that was courteous. And then I knotted the arrow. "This is how you shoot..." I whispered in his ear. I pulled his hand back which caused the arrow to pull back on the horse hair. "Now aim carefully for the just about the direct center. Feel the arrow as your own body and to fix its target..." I could feel Scott's tension as he focused hard on the target, "Now release..." With that I let go of his hand and it shot in the air then landed directly where mine had landed naught but five minutes ago. There was silence. Even Jeffry hadn't moved yet and time seemed to slow.

My other hand, since it couldn't reach out ward because his body was so big around had placed itself comfortably on his lower stomach. I hadn't even realized I put it there. Slowly he turned around placing the bow on the ground carefully as he looked into my eyes. Everything seemed to be stalk still. Nobody was moving other than us. My breathing hitched, my heart rate became faster as he looked down onto my lips. I felt something stir inside of me. I leaned upward as he leaned downward...

**Elendawen POV**

**Minas Tirith Lower City: My House**

**July 1: Third Age: 3018**

We had reached my house within the lower parts of the city in a matter of twenty minutes. No body spoke all throughout our walk down and while fiddling around with my keys to the front door of my house. We didn't want to say anything for fear of being heard. The more sinister part of the population will do anything to meet their evil ends. Only the safety of being enclosed within my house did we even try to speak our minds.

After some gentle coaxing, or more like ordered by Lord Boromir, the guard followed us into my cozy medium sized house. I quickly closed the door behind me. Turning around, I noticed that the guard had taken position in front of the living room window with his head turned towards me. What surprised me the most was the way Lord Boromir was acting. He is going around my house like an excited child exploring a new place.

This is my home. Simple furniture was arranged in a neat and orderly fashion in the living room and kitchen. Dishes were left out to dry on a rack from this morning's breakfast. Other dishes and some food are kept neatly stacked in the cupboards. The table and four chairs neatly pushed in despite my rush sat in the middle of the kitchen area.

In the living room, the couch and armchairs, all a soft light blue color, sat around a medium sized fireplace. Beige colored pillows embroidered with the tree of Gondor and the tree of the Valar on a blue background lay decoratively at the ends of the couch and on the backs of the chairs. In the center sits a coffee table with a soft lavender tablecloth underneath a clay flowerpot filled with white and blue flowers. Pictures of my family were framed of wood and bronze sat on the mantle of the fireplace.

Down the hallway, five doors lead to my bedroom, two guestrooms, a study and a small cellar. Simple handmade furniture rests within each room. Warm wood greets the eye in bedframes, desks, side tables, cabinets, dressers and bookshelves. Clothes hung in my wardrobe and lay folded in the dresser of my bedroom. Paper, ink, notebooks, and books lay neatly on the bookshelves and on my table.

The majority of my food sat in an orderly fashion in the cellar. Hidden behind a shelf in the cellar is a hidden door that leads outside to the backyard. Also in the cellar, a trapdoor built into the floor lays hidden underneath a thick green rug. It leads to a tunnel and will get me to a hidden chamber in the mountain in case of a siege.

An amused expression formed on my face as well as on the guard's face. Our expressions went unnoticed for most of watching our prince exhibiting this "unusual" childlike behavior. Lord Boromir continued to run around like an excited child for a few more minutes, still oblivious to our amused expressions. After what seemed like forever, he stopped and looked between the both of us.

"Why do you guys look so amused?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Are you normally this excited over something?" I asked him while stealing a glance at the guard.

"No. Unless if you count winning a battle or receiving a present," he replied "Acting like a child is rare for me."

"Really? Are you absolutely sure?" I asked suspiciously, an eyebrow rose while a smile formed on my lips.

Realizing his childish behavior, he blushed a deep beet red. He looked away trying very hard to hide his embarrassment. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot. _I think the council member might be right. Lord Boromir DOES have feelings for me. I can feel the pangs of love resonating within his heart. His thoughts wanted more of everything about me. His thoughts wanted me more and more despite knowing me for only a short time._

I placed a hand on his biceps, drawing his attention to me. The embarrassment that still lingered on his face amplified once again when I touched him. Even deep within his eyes and written in his thoughts, the embarrassment hung around. I could feel the fluttering vibrations of a fast beating heart. My magic sensed this and sent a gentle tendril into him reassuring him that it is okay. Slowly but surely, the embarrassment faded while gentleness and love replaced it.

Then, in a swift yet fluid movement, he pulled me into a hug. Taken by surprise, I nearly seized up, however, my arms wrapped around his neck. His arms rippled as it tightened around my waist bringing me closer to his body. My arms tightened around his neck as my body contorted to fit his muscular frame.

I could feel his lips and his goatee move up my neck as he kissed softly. His kissing became more intense as he moved closer to my lips. As soon as the kissing had started, he stopped. Still holding me in a tight but comforting hold, he looked into my eyes. His face is only inched away from mines. The blue pair of eyes that locked onto my gray eyes pleaded for my acceptance.

Accepting my fate, I allowed him to continue by signaling that he can continue. As soon as I had accepted, his head leaned forward. His soft lips met mine. He kissed gently at first, but it soon became more and more intense all the while trying to restrain himself from smothering me to death. His tongue attempted to push forward into my mouth. I did not want to let him on the first couple of attempts, but I gave up after his continuous assault by his tongue would not stop and let his tongue explore my mouth.

_I must admit, I kind of like this. I am not sure of how to describe this kiss. I mean I have been forced to kiss other men because they forced themselves onto me. Those kisses were often wet and tasted like alcohol or some other revolting thing. But this kiss, it wasn't like the other kisses. Despite the intensity, it is so gentle, so loving. It doesn't feel wet, more like an inviting presence, stirring up this want inside me. The taste of alcohol or anything revolting never crossed my taste buds. I have never felt so safe in his embrace, his kiss solidifying the protection that I would receive from him. I do not want him to stop. I actually want him over the other suitors. I feel happy with him. Yet something does not feel right._

As if sensing a bit of uneasiness within my thoughts and deep within my soul, he stopped kissing me and pulled back. He stared at me with a worried look etched all over his face. I smiled weakly, letting him know that I am alright. Yet, the worried look did not leave him. Apparently, he did not believe me. He still worries that I might not be fine. He fears that he might lose me.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble of love, but there is a small group of men around the age of twenty approaching the door," exclaimed the guard from the living room window, uneasiness apparent in his voice.

Horror flashed across my face. _Oh no!_ It is those nincompoop suitors who harass me every other day. The three of us are going to be in deep trouble if they decide to attack us. I fear that we might be in danger.


End file.
